What Lizzie and Jack don't know
by Fredsonetrueluv
Summary: Will has been left behind by Elizabeth for the famous Jack Sparrow. Lizzie fears he hasn't moved on. But not all is as it seems. Oneshot. Probably AU.


**A/N:** Hi all! This idea literally just popped into my head like 5 minutes ago. I'm still kind of going over it in my head, so we'll see how this works. This is, by the way, my first POTC fic, so be gentle with it J. Anyways, this is a one shot as I don't know where I could possible go with it. And it could be very short…sorry! But I may write more drabbles in the future. Read on lads and lassies, read on! Oh and P.S. I've left hints at how this story will end. I wonder if anyone will get them before the ending is revealed. Hmmmm…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early morning when a knock on the door awoke Will Turner from his dreams. Although dreams may not have been the best choice for the images that continued to play in his mind when he closed his eyes each night. All he could ever see was Elizabeth. His Elizabeth beneath the great Jack Sparrow in a moment of passion. It tore him inside to know that they were together now, sailing the high seas on the newly reformed 'Black Pearl'. If someone had told him several years back, when he first met Captain Jack, that he would be losing his first love to said captain, he would never have believed them.

Will slowly got out of his bed, pulled on some britches and walked lazily to the door, not caring that he was still half naked. The knocking continued urgently as Will opened the door. Before him stood a familiar lad, with dark skin, wearing a floppy hat. The boy held an envelope in his hands and outstretched it to Will. Will reluctantly took the letter from the messenger and walked inside, leaving the door open.

"You are coming inside aren't you?" Will asked as he sat down in his living room, "You're no stranger to this house. I would think by now you wouldn't have to stand on ceremony and wait for me to invite you in."

The boy smiled, but said nothing as he walked into the house. Meanwhile Will stared at the black ink on the envelope in his hands. It bore his name, in her handwriting. He grimaced as he noted she had had the audacity to seal it with Jack's ring. But he should have been used to it by now. After all how many times had Elizabeth written to him since she had left Will for Jack? Will didn't understand why she bothered, but it must have been more to ease her mind, and her guilt, then to help him. He opened the letter and read it's contents, clenching the coarse, brown paper in his calloused hands.

'Dear William,

As you must know by now, if you are reading this, the Black Pearl is once again docked near Port Royal. Life for me here is more than I could have hoped for. Jack's mind is still addled, but he is kind to me. I have news for you Will. I am expecting a surprise in 3 months! A baby, Jack's baby. My heart tells me it is a boy, and there is only one name I can think to name him, yours.

But that isn't the only reason I write to you. I could tell from your last response that you are still bitter and still resent Jack and I. For the sake of my unborn child, and for your peace of mind, I pray that you will move on. We were never meant to be, Will. It has been two years since I left Port Royal, and I beg you to find yourself another girl. There are more fish in the sea, Will. I may have been your first love, but I shouldn't be your last. Please send me word back with the messenger that you will come see all of us when the baby is born. Please. I want us all to be friends again.

I await your response,

Elizabeth Sparrow'

"So they've finally tied the knot, eh?" Will asked the boy, discarding the letter on the floor as he got up.

"Oh Aye, that they have, although I still can't believe Jack went through it. How many times did he tell me a man like him could 'never be tied down, no matter how tempting or beautiful' the lass might be." The boy muttered finally speaking, but obviously angered. Will walked closer to the boy, placing his hand on the messenger's shoulder.

"How much longer can you stay till they get suspicious?" Will asked the lad, lightly stroking the boys back.

"How long of a letter can you write, Will?" The boy responded, tauntingly. Will grinned, shutting his front door and grabbing the boys hand, leading him to his room. Once they had reached his bedroom, Will pushed the lad on to his bed, climbing on top of him. He reached for the boys hat, and took it off throwing it over his shoulder, letting long raven hair free from the hat's confinement. He gently unbuttoned the messenger's shirt, but was stopped by the messenger's hand.

"Jack's going to find out, he's already getting suspicious as to why it takes me so long to deliver Elizabeth's letters. He'd kill me if he knew what I was doing…with you" The lad sighed. Will moved the boy's hand, and finished unbuttoning the shirt, revealing a taped chest.

"What Lizzie and Jack don't know, won't hurt them…Anamaria." Will laughed, as he unwrapped the tape, lightly kissing her neck. Anamaria smiled back at him, removing her pants as well as his. Her and Jack were no longer together, it was time to forget the past and move on with the present. And presently, she was happy to be in a compromising position with the Will Turner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N2: Well, there you go! Surprise! Heheheheh! I just felt really bad for Will at the end of DMC, so I thought well, If Elizabeth could have feelings for someone else, so could Will. Plus, I loved Anamaria in CotBP, and I was really upset she wasn't in the second, so this was my revenge. I know this fic isn't perfect. But I literally just wrote it without thinking or planning. O yeah, review if you liked, or if you didn't. I promise not to be offended…too much. J!


End file.
